There is growing evidence from the animal experimental laboratories--and some fragmentary reports from the clinical literature--that corticosteroids administered soon after spinal cord injury may favorably influence the outcome of the injury in terms of residual functional deficit. Because no single center can possibly obtain sufficient case material for adequate testing of this therapy in the clinic we propose to organize a national collaborative study based on the currently active Spinal Cord Injury Research Centers plus other major academic neurosurgical services. This application is for support of a Workshop to discuss the strategies needed and the resources which may be available and set the guidelines for such a collaborative study on a prospective basis.